Genius Doctor Black Belly Miss: Yu Ran Fei
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: [Genius Doctor: Black Belly Miss] Yu Ran Fei wanted someone by her side.


**Genius Doctor Black Belly Miss: Yu Ran Fei**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Genius Doctor Black Belly Miss, all rights belong to their rightful owners, the image is mine.)**

She was a woman who happened to have taken in a cute white bun one day.

She'd been satisfied watching her little girl grow up into someone who could take the world by storm.

But then she'd died.

When she woke up she was the eldest miss of Jade Palace.

 **.**

Yu Ran Fei was 27 when she died.

She'd been on her way home after walking to the grocery shop near her clinic when, in the 500 meters that seperate the small shop ran by Granny Li, she'd been stabbed.

Multiple times.

It hurt.

 **.**

Her attacker didn't get away scot free, she kicked him in the family jewels and scratched his face hard enough for it to scar.

Hah!

She still died though, but a part of her was satisfied.

 **.**

When she woke up she was a 5 year old girl from an obviously wealthy family.

But.

Beauty is only skin deep.

By the time she was 6 she'd escaped 4 assasination attempts.

When she was 7 her cousin nearly pushed her into the cage of a 7th ranked demonic beast.

When she was 8 her step-mother tried to sell her to a brothel.

When she was 9 her aunt tried to sell her as well.

When she was 10 her half-siblings decided to try and ruin her reputation.

When she was 12 she learnt she had a fiancé who her half-sister liked...and then said half-sister tried to kill her with a knife.

When she was 14 she broke off all ties with her family and took the examination for the Qing Yun Clan.

 **.**

Ran Fei loved her spirit beast.

It was big, fluffy and cute.

"Mufufufufu...", she cackled contently with her face buried into her companion's thick, soft fur.

"Fen's so fluffy..."

"Awooo...", the great ring contract spirit, Chaos Storm Wolf, 'Fenrir' huffed and curled tighter around his mistress.

"If only Little Xie was here..."

 **.**

Yu Ran Fei's parents had been corporate businessmen.

Yet they'd always made time for her.

When they died she took over their positions, delegated most of the work to a few people she'd trusted and lived comfortably.

Not to say there wasn't a time where her relatives would get into one squabble or another over her inheritance but she was her parents child. If you can't talk sense into them, beat it into them.

If figuratively doesn't work, then do it literally.

They backed off eventually.

Her dilemma came when her favourite Uncle/Babysitter died.

He was a Vet working in his own clinic.

And since he had no wife or children and didn't particularly care about his siblings since her father died, she left it to her.

But Ran Fei, while she liked animals, wasn't a vet.

The extent of her medical knowledge was limited to humans, which she'd learnt to deal with her relatives.

She didn't want to sell the clinic either, considering how much she'd adored her uncle but...

Depressed, she was walking home one day when she bumped into a young girl and her cat.

Hence, the tale of how a 20 year old university graduate came under the tutelage of a 10 year old girl.

 **.**

Yu Ran Fei instantly decided she like Mu Cheng.

He was young, and while being handsome had its perks, what made her, Yu Ran Fei, kneel and accept him as her master was...

His ring spirit.

Yep.

It was a dog, a very very _very_ big and _fluffy_ white dog called Shenshi (Gentleman), it really suits him and his owner.

Ran Fei fell in love.

.

"Ughhhhh! I can't take this anymore!", Ran Fei flipped the heavy oak table. Ripping off her glasses she glared at the countless loose pages and thick textbooks. Across her was a teen, a girl with snowy white skin and calm black eyes, she nonchalantly sipped at a cup of tea that's been spared from the older woman's rage.

Her gaze to the woman was dry and amused, if Ran Fei had looked she would've known the girl was saying 'I knew it'.

It wasn't like this was the first time.

From the girl's lap, a black cat rolled her eyes at the woman.

"I'm already 23! Why do I need to study again?! Little Xie, oh please won't you take my place in this merciless and daunting task—"

"No."

Her earnest plead was ruthlessly shot down by the girl.

Ran Fei collapsed onto her chair, swivelling the seat around in circles as she groaned.

"Why?! Humans are easy, but why, oh why can't it be the same for animals? At this rate it'll take 10 years before I can get my veterinary license, Little Xie would have her's before me...Why couldn't Uncle just give me a hospital? I could probably get my doctor's license now...Ah!", she jerked up suddenly with a shout.

Jun Wu Xie stared at her expressionlessly.

"I know!", a wide grin split the woman's face.

 **.**

Mu Cheng was the youngest peak elder of the Qing Yun Clan and the son of the previous sect master.

At 20 years old, he'd just began accepting disciples but his standards are very high.

Yu Ran Fei was confidant she could attract his attention though.

"Hello", she beamed as she leapt onto the platform, easily stepping aside as a guard tried to apprehend her.

"Woops", she ducked as another tried to stun her.

When two others attacked at the same time she grabbed their arms and flipped over them both, pulling them towards each other and causing them to crash.

"You! Such disrespectful behaviour—", she ignored the elders shouting at her and the other examinee's sneering glares.

She turned to the people she took down.

"Oh, you. 24 years old, green level, narrow meridians, damaged veins in the arms, result of a childhood accident? Treatment, soak in...", she began rattling off everything she discovered, some parts were more vague then others but she'd learnt a lot from Little Xie.

When she was done with both, she grinned and stood in front of Mu Cheng.

"So...did I pass?"

 **.**

Little Xie taught her pretty much everything she knew about medicine.

In return, Yu Ran Fei decided to teach her how to fight.

"Quick, clean and efficient, use anything and everything and never waste a moment longer then you need to."

Ran Fei's biggest shame was being taken by surprise and killed, but she was pretty sure her killer

belonged to a certain not-so-legal group so all good. Or, at least her pride isn't in tatters, she consoled herself.

Initially, she'd wanted to teach Little Xie business, but while her sense for scheming is top notch, her sense for money is nonexistent.

Well, she was kind of at fault.

She's a rich second generation with no siblings or parents, and she can only spoil her pets so much.

Oh well, she'll just have to make sure Little Xie and if she has them, little-er Xie's, never has to worry about something like money.

 **.**

It's was peaceful...

Cloud Treading Peak was rather isolated from the other peaks but that worked fine for Ran Fei.

She wasn't interested in getting her hands dirty, at least not for those backstabbing Elders, and Mu Cheng and her little junior brothers and sisters kept her company.

Her half-sister somehow got in.

But she was under one of the other Elders so all good.

But then her fiancé also somehow managed to enter.

Muuuu...shell just leave it to Master.

Yep, Mu Cheng is her Master after all, and a revered Elder of the Qing Yun Clan, her parents opinion can't override his.

Master! I choose you!

 **.**

She upgraded the clinic her Uncle gave her.

It became a clinic for both human and animals.

She also got her medical license, woo hoo! Take that studying!

Now she only has to wait a few years until Little Xie can get her (legal) vet license and Jun Yu Clinic is ready to go!

For now though it can only (officially) treat humans though. She won't open the vet side until Little Xie has her license.

Ah, but seeing all these customers...her uncle really is related to Daddy huh, the location is golden...her money senses are tingling.

A year later she can only blame it on inherited occupational disease when Jun Yu Clinic became Jun Yu Hospital.

Yep, a giant, 15 story hospital.

The original clinic is still there though, although it looks funny standing in front of the hospital building as the main entrance...

Well, let's make that area the veterinary wing for Little Xie's birthday.

Yu Ran Fei smiled widely, not much longer and she can work with little Xie! (Officially)

 **.**

It was her biggest regret, dying before she could work with Little Xie.

 **.**

Mu Cheng stared at the young boy standing in front of him and the other Elders.

This felt familiar.

When one of his disciples went to kick him out and got beaten away he thought, this was realllyyy familiar.

Then the boy opened his mouth and he realised, even now, with her off somewhere adventuring someplace, his disciple was messing with him. His eyes softened unconsciously, as he offered a place at his Peak.

Yu Ran Fei your scheming really is second to none...

Mu Cheng wasn't fond of his disciple, he really isn't.

 **.**

Ran Fei came back to find the Qing Yun Clan in ruin.

The once prestigious clan, whose name rang throughout the lands, had met an unfortunate end.

As soon as she stepped onto the lands she knew, there were no survivors.

She disappeared and reappeared at the Cloud Treading Peak, her spirit flaring furiously.

She only calmed when she realised, not one of the bodies were from the Cloud Treading Peak.

Then she noticed that only her Peak was free from signs of poison, it was empty, but it could be seen that everything was packed away orderly.

She let out the breath she was holding and summoned Fen.

"Fen, search for Mu Cheng."

.

Yu Ran Fei had been in love before, it was with her childhood friend.

But that love was bittersweet, something so pure and innocent, but was never realised until it was too late.

They were the same age and their parents were close friends.

There was even talk of engagement.

They'd went everywhere together, sticking insuperably side by side...

But as time went by and they grew closer, their families grew apart.

Eventually, what had been boiling underneath the surface erupted, they never saw each other again.

By the time she was old enough to understand the feeling, the lingering equal measures of warmth and sadness as she never forgot, it was too late.

Her parents were dead, but the grudges were never reconciled.

She, who was overcome with depression, shock and the burden of her parents' legacy, never did have a chance to right it.

She was alone.

The next time they met, he was engaged and she was mourning for her Uncle.

The warmth was still there.

Even surrounded by the noise, the crowds of people and the slight buzz of champagne, she never felt things were more peaceful, more clear.

But she only needed to look at the lady on his arm and know it isn't her place anymore.

Perhaps it's best.

His gaze had met hers at the same time, recognition, shock, longing...guilt.

His eyes never could hide anything from her.

She'd smiled, the kind of smile that warmed the heart until it burned you, and lifted her flute of Champaign, tilting her head in acknowledgement.

He'd opened his mouth, but no words were heard. His parents joined him, and his fiancé tugged at his arm. She turned and left.

He'd stood there dazed as she walked away.

It was for the best.

She can't be consorting with her parent's murderers after all.

 **.**

Word had reached her ears that Mu Cheng was last seen at Zephyr Academy.

But the trail she and Fen had been tracking was towards the Qi Kingdom in the opposite direction. Nothing could fool Fen.

So that meant there was an imposter pretending to be her Master.

Yet, they were _helping_ his reputation.

"...Fen, turn around. We'll head to Zephyr Academy first."

 **.**

She'd never really considered revenge.

There wasn't anything to benefit from it anyway, and her parents had taught her better then to invest in a venture that won't profit.

But she's not above making their lives more difficult.

Swiping an investment under their noses, taking over a few of their plans, planting spies here and there to feed them true-yet-false information. They put out a product, she'll put out something better, they can't retaliate.

The corporate world is the modern wild, where only the fittest survive.

She only needs to pull a few strings, kill their prey before them and she only needs to sit back and watch as they bring themselves to destruction.

She's not so cruel as to ruin them entirely, but she might as well have.

The feeling of falling, when you've tasted the heavens and stood above many, to only be able to watch in despair as everything you'd worked for disappear. The result of several generations' hard work crumbling, to go from royalty to commoners...

Well, in the end she did benefit a lot.

But while not dead, those prideful parents of his might as well be.

She'd left them a horse, their lives are intact, and their son is largely unaffected.

But they can never again stand on the same ground as her.

She was too soft.

But this is her final love for him.

 **.**

"Little Xie?", she didn't dare to hope. She stared at the figure riding the large black beast she was certain had to be Little Black.

"Un.", the girl wearing male clothing nodded.

"...Fenrir, drive it away", with a howl, her ring spirit launched at the Guardian grade beast.

While it's owner proceeded to latch onto the smaller girl.

 **.**

Little Xie told her Mu Cheng was at the Lin Palace in the kingdom, so she went back with Rong Heng and the Rui Lin soldiers before returning to represent the Cloud Treading Peak.

 **.**

Jun Wu Yao scared her.

But she'll let it go so long as it's to protect Little Xie.

She can't help but mourn quietly in a corner though, her little sister had been stolen. TT^TT

 **.**

Little Xie liked Fen.

Fen likes Little Xie.

Jun Wu Yao got jealous though, so Ran Fei decided to make herself scarce and took Fen away with her.

 **.**

"Ran Fei...", he smiled warmly as he spotted her, his eyes showing relief.

She beamed and laughed as she was swept into his arms, content to snuggle closer to his familiar warmth.

 **.**

She chose to stay in the Qi Kingdom, with him and the other disciples.

Jun Wu Xie proceeded to appoint her as head of anything to do with business and money.

Ran Fei felt like complaining though, she spent all those years learning to be a doctor only to end up back as a businesswoman...

Oh well, she'd been itching to set Mu Cheng to work anyway.

She can see the dollar signs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...the ending is probably not my best work, it kind of just fizzed out. I was going to make Mu Cheng the fiancé but *shrug* I'll leave it up to you. What novel should I do next? Oh and please rate, review and check out the other stories on my profile page~**

* * *

Extra:

He had always loved the girl who always smiled.

It didn't matter that she was a bit wild, he thought it was adorable.

Whenever her eyes lit up at the prospect of making money, whenever she'd drag him into some ridiculous scheme, he felt there was nothing better.

He wasn't oblivious to the tension between their families, but as it never effected the two of them, he didn't really care.

She was everything he ever needed.

Their days together felt as if they would last forever, every day had something new and something old, it was beyond perfection.

Until they were ripped apart.

Until her parents died.

He'd been too naive, and she'd paid the price.

He never saw he again.

He'd hear she took over her parent's work, even when she was the same age as him.

He'd hear she graduated university before others their age had even considered it.

He'd hear that she was doing one great thing after another, still up to her old antics.

But he wasn't there with her.

It hurt.

It hurts.

It's too painful...

He'd see her on TV, with that smile on her face but it's not directed at him.

He'd hear her voice on the rare times she'd accept an interview and it felt like every vowel gauged at his heart.

Then he saw her.

But she was with his parents.

Just as he was going to call out, coldness struck his heart.

She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She was talking in hush voices to his parents, for all appearances seeming charming and polite, but he didn't miss the fear in his father and mother's eyes, the paleness of their skin and stiffness of their bodies.

He never got a chance to say anything before she walked away.

It all clicked into place.

It was their fault.

His parent's fault.

That she was alone.

In this lifetime, he can never be with her again.

The last vestiges of his heart died a cold death.

He wanted to scream and rage at his parents, but in the end he was too tired.

When their business started to decline, he was hastily introduced to the of some powerful man.

He stood and watched as his family fell and fell and fell into nothingness.

He waited for her to claim their lives as they had her parents.

But she never did.

They lost everything but their lives.

A part of him wanted to hope, that perhaps she still help some feelings towards him.

But then he remembered their last meeting and any hope withered into nothing.

It was her goodbye.

They can never stand together.

He broke it off with his fiancé and began a normal life, working his way up an average company while his parents lounged at home in their depression.

He still clung on to anything about her.

A picture in a magazine, an interview on TV, anything and everything of her.

He lived just for a glimpse.

He heard she'd opened her own hospital.

He remembered the times she'd run away when he even mentioned studying.

He heard she was going to open a veterinary hospital.

He remembered the times he'd find her buried under her pets and cuddling against his dog.

He heard she'd been murdered.

He felt his soul shatter.

If there was another lifetime, he wanted to spend it with her.

He wanted, he will not allow, anything to get in between them.

So let him follow her soul forever and stay by her side to the end.


End file.
